1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a playing card conduction structure, and more particularly to a playing card conduction structure to deal playing cards stably for playing a card game smoothly and quickly to save time.
2. Description of Related Arts
For a Poker game, the playing cards need be shuffled and then dealt to the players. This action is handled manually, so the players may have a doubt of cheating. Therefore, a mechanical device is developed instead of shuffling and dealing manually. A conventional deal device, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a base 2 and a box 3. The box has an inclined surface therein. The inclined surface can be separated. Joker playing cards 1 are stacked and placed in the box 3. A weight block 9 is provided behind the Joker playing cards 1. A link rod 4 is provided with a plastic wheel 5. The plastic wheel 5 is disposed at the opening of the box 3 to contact with the Joker playing cards 1. The base 2 is provided with a camera identification device 6 and a plurality of infrared sensors 7, 8 corresponding to the front of the opening of the box 3. By the aforesaid structure, the plastic wheel 5 is turned to bring out the Joker playing cards 1. The camera identification device 6 is to identify the pattern and numeric of the Joker playing cards 1. The infrared sensors 7, 8 are to monitor the accuracy of pass of the Joker playing cards 1. However, it has the following shortcomings. The Joker playing cards 1 are guided out by the plastic wheel 5. Sometimes, several Joker playing cards 1 are guided out at a time. It is necessary to obviate the mistake manually or to change the order of dealing, which causes that the outcome of the players is changed. The game process needs more time, and the players may question the fairness of the game to reduce the player's interest. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems for the playing cards to be conducted smoothly.